far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 573 - Skeleton Debate
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #573 - Skeleton Debate is the five-hundred seventy-third episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the eighty-third episode of Season 6. Video Overview Double Dungeon Kurt is back with a live studio audience, and heads west with Wolfie. He says the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $24,666.66, and if $30,000 is reached by the end of March the streams on Friday will continue. Kurt finds a Spider Dungeon and takes a fair bit of damage. He then finds a Skeleton Dungeon behind it and has to resort to digging around to light up the Dungeon. Kurt then sees two Skeletons shooting each other and missing every single time. He kills them to settle the debate and accidentally makes a hoe trying to make a shovel. Question: What do you think is your greatest challenge as an introvert in a job that involves performing to the public? I'm also an introvert and find myself in a seemingly illogical choice of profession, I teach group fitness, the biggest challenge was learning to accept things I say in the moment will be stupid and silly and not let them go Kurt's problem is some silly comments remain forever. He talks about saying that generally the biggest issues are announcing he's going to do things, something he is not the biggest fan of. Question: Have you ever driven or test driven a car at a dealership that you absolutely hate? If so, what kind of car was it, and what made it suck so much? He's only test driven his old Chevy Cavalier, and the two Subarus he was deciding between. Kurt doesn't think he'd ever test drive something he hasn't vetted. At the first PAX South Kurt had to drive a minivan and his family's old GMC Jimmy drove like soap. Question: Since you have a German name, did it ever happened that somebody called your name like it would be in Germany? Doc has said it like it is produced in Germany, with an emphasis on the 'u'. Question: If you had to create a cologne for yourself or perfume for a lady friend, what would be the predominant scent? Floral, spice, sweet? For me it would be lavender and saga, for a cologne it would be sandalwood, spice or a very clean scent Kurt has no idea, he's not a cologne/perfume guy. On guys he'd have to go with a very faint cologne, with girls they first can't have the same perfume that his mom and grandmother would use. Question: Has anything about doing daily lifestreams surprised you, and has anything you expected about it hasn't happened? First off Kurt did not get on a schedule and has not seen increased viewership. Question: There was just a NASCAR race at Phoenix and the closest finish ever for NASCAR and an Indy race at Phoenix International. For a casual fan such as yourself, what does it take you to go to a race such as these? NASCAR has lost its appeal for Kurt, and he never liked the atmosphere. He is kicking himself for not going to a dirt bike race. Question: KurtJSmackTalk is pretty real when you play games like the Tomb Raider games, does this ever transfer to real life Kurt? Has it helped you become more assertive? Kurt is unsure what is going to help him become more assertive. He is snarky occasionally in real life but really dials it down in real life. Question: Since you Tweet-Uped the Juno launch a few years ago, do you have any plans to celebrate its arrival and orbital insertion around Jupiter? It is pretty crazy that he saw Juno launch and it will arrive at Jupiter. He will come up with something he thinks. Question: What's your favorite question you've been asked? As with all favorite questions, Kurt really doesn't know. Question: So...do, you, like...stuff? P.S. COOKIES! Most stuff he likes. Question: Did you see the game Planetbase? I know you don't play RTS games, but this is about building a base on another planet and surviving not about destroying some enemy base. Biffa has a let's play of it The style of game is something that Kurt cannot get into. Question: How bad is it for you if you eat gluten? Is it worth it for you to eat just once a year Lou Malnati's butter crust sausage pan pizza or a family Thanksgiving dinner? Like when people drink alcohols even with hangovers the next day, I know it's not a headache Kurt's brought gluten-free rolls to Thanksgiving and has had gluten-free broccoli cheese casserole made just for him. Gluten scars his internal organs, and sense he went gluten free he's not intentionally eaten gluten. He does not have an addictive pastry, and he does not want to know how bad it would be. Question: What's your fondest childhood memory? Birthday? Vacation? Mine was a monthlong vacation out west in an RV Kurt had a good childhood but no one particular memory sticks out. Trivia * The end slate links to a DiRT Rally: Conelanders League - March Event 1: Greece and After Credits Scene! - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 36.